The Camera Never Lies
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin, Lee and an incriminating videotape.


**Spoilers:** Set around _Final Cut_, with reference to _Epiphanies_.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Ron Moore and Universal Studios. Not me.

**The Camera Never Lies**

By Socket

D'Anna Biers stared in disbelief at the TV screen before her. She'd accidentally left her video camera in the Presidents office when she'd interviewed Roslin for her documentary, she'd only just tracked it down and now, as she sat in the editing suite watching the day's rushes with her co-editor, her jaw all but hit the deck when footage of an unsuspecting Roslin and Lee Adama began to play.

Biers watched as Lee Adama stripped the President of her clothing, removed his flight suit, pulled Roslin down on the sofa and, well… then their groans filled her ears.

"Turn it off," she instructed her co-editor and grinned victoriously.

_My, my... So, that's how well Roslin and Captain Adama are aquatinted_… She hadn't bought all that democracy crap Apollo had been spouting when he and Roslin had been out rallying support amongst the fleet, and now she knew his real motives for deserting the military and running off with the President - they were having a relationship. Quite an active one at that, if the tape was anything to go by!

This was going to kick-up a storm! She could just imagine the Commander's face when tapes of his son frakking the President began to circulate the fleet! Roslin's reputation was going to take a beating and Apollo... well, if he thought the consequences of mutiny were tough - that experience was going to pale into insignificance when this tape was released.

Biers smiled to herself, oh, she loved her job! Then it occurred to her that the tape was too valuable to distribute - she could get more out of it if she approached this thing from a different angle…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey handsome," Laura greeted as Apollo entered her rooms aboard _Colonial One_.

Lee looked over his shoulder to check that no one had heard.

"It's alright - the coast is clear," Roslin said assuredly and smiled broadly at him.

He can't help but be nervous, they had taken a huge risk the other day when they'd made love in her office. But Laura had looked so damned sexy that day, and she'd kept touching his arm and brushing against him during the briefing, driving him mad. As soon as they were alone, all willpower evaporated and he had given in to his desire for her.

He doesn't want to take unnecessary risks, doesn't want to put Laura through the circus that would occur if their relationship was made public. She had told him about her past and he knew the kind of pressure she had come under when news of her affair with Adar broke and he was adamant that he wouldn't do the same to her.

Apollo stepped closer to her desk. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it tonight," he said quietly. "A pilot was injured today and I need to take over his rotation."

Laura nodded. She missed Lee, had grown accustomed to him being by her side, always there to talk to, always within arms reach. Since they had gotten back from Kobol, she hardly saw him and their separation was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. She couldn't call him as often as she liked; they didn't want to raise suspicion. She couldn't stop by his barracks, they didn't want to raise suspicion. She couldn't kiss him, touch him or speak freely to him in public because they didn't want to raise suspicion. She feels oppressed and it makes her want to scream.

"Laura?" Apollo called gently.

Her eyes meet his and lock. "I understand," she said.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," then he moved around her desk to kiss her.

Laura held up her hands to stop him. "Don't," she whispered. "Not if you can't stay."

Before he could respond, his father stormed into the room. Roslin and Apollo turned to look at him, startled.

"What the frak is this?" Adama barked, slinging a videotape onto her desk.

Roslin stared uncomprehendingly at the Commander. She'd never seen him so filled with rage.

"It's a video," Apollo replied flippantly; disliking his father's tone towards Laura.

Adama glared at his son. "You – I don't even want to hear a peep from you!"

"What's on it?" Laura asked apprehensively.

"I'll tell you what's on it – it's footage of… of…" the Commander can't bring himself to verbalise it. He glanced from Roslin's face to his sons and the anger compounds him. They look so innocent, but he'd seen the tape. "Did the two of you have a 'meeting' after your interview with D'Anna Biers, Madame President?"

Laura felt a wave of nausea. "Yes," she mumbled.

Adama pointed at the tape. "Well, it was captured for posterity."

"Oh my gods…" Lee muttered.

Adama's scowl intensified. "Biers is threatening to release it."

Laura leaned forward in her seat. "What does she want?"

"She wants exclusive rights to the editing suite, a front row seat at all your press conferences and Quorum assembly's."

"What?" Roslin exclaimed.

"Oh - it doesn't end there! She also wants the prime-time slot on the Colonial News channel."

"She can't blackmail us!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well, that's exactly what she is doing! If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll have no qualms about releasing the tape." Adama yelled. "So either you two go public and weather out the farce that is gonna happen when this tape is released into the fleet... or we agree to her demands."

Lee looked at Roslin.

"It's crunch time," Adama stated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roslin lay across her bed, exhausted; her eyes closed and her body melding into the sofa cushions that were now her mattress.

Apollo entered into her room, he moved towards her bed and leaned across her slender form, kissing her lips gently.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hello handsome," she greeted.

"Is it done?" he asked.

Laura nodded solemnly.

Lee shook his head in disbelief. "D'Anna Beirs a cylon, who would have thought it? I mean, it worked out well for us... where's the tape?"

Laura pulled it from beneath her pillow. "It was hidden in her quarters, which were thoroughly searched while she was being interrogated."

"Did she give us any helpful information about the Cylons?"

"No, she just kept saying that the day was coming when we would all be judged, that we couldn't escape our sins - then she tried to kill Tigh, which I was willing to let slide, but your father insisted that she be thrown out of the nearest air lock."

He kissed her forehead. "It was the right thing to do, we can't trust them."

"I know," she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as I report for my shift on time tomorrow morning, I can stay all night… the Old man is being surprisingly flexible now that he knows about us."

"His brush with death seems to have mellowed him."

"So, I'd like to stay... that is, if my stunningly beautiful girlfriend doesn't mind me bunking with her?"

Roslin grinned. "You are talking about me, right? Because if you have another - "

He laughed.

"You can stay with me," she said sleepily. "I missed hearing you snore."

"I don't snore," he argued as he kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her.

"Yes you do and you scratch and make this weird 'mt-mt' noise."

Lee scowled. "I do not!"

Laura smirked. "Yes you do, but I don't care, because I missed it. I missed you."

He stroked the hair framing her face. "And I missed watching you sleep," he replied sweetly.

Laura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lee – I'm so tired tonight..."

"That's alright, sleep, I just wanted to be near you."

She put her arm about his waist and kissed his neck. "Good night, Captain Apollo."

"Goodnight, Madame President."

Roslin smiled and snuggled closer to him. Lee wrapped his arms about her and closed his eyes; perfectly contented.

The End


End file.
